Problem: $2x+3y=12$ Complete the missing value in the solution to the equation. $($
Solution: To find the $x$ -value that corresponds to ${y}={8}$, let's substitute this $y$ -value in the equation. $\begin{aligned}2x+3{y}&=12\\ 2x+3\cdot{8}&=12\\ 2x+24&=12\\ 2x&=-12\\ x&=-6\end{aligned}$ Therefore $(-6,8)$ is a solution of the equation.